


Oɳī-ʂαɳ!

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Half-Brothers, Half-Siblings, Implied Relationships, Implied Same-Sex Relationship, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, Kuroko and Mayuzumi are Half-Brothers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mild Language, Minor Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, One Shot, Out of Character, Pining, Post-Match: Rakuzan vs Seirin, Post-Winter Cup, Protective Mayuzumi Chihiro, Protective Older Brothers, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Rakuzan and Seirin meet after the Winter Cup finals on the way home. Somehow the other Miracles got dragged into the mess too... Unexpected revelations happen....Post-Winter Cup AU part 1
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Generation of Miracles, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Seirin High Basketball Team Members
Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Oɳī-ʂαɳ!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258206) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko). 



Mayuzumi Chihiro scowled, as Rakuzan made their way towards the school bus, that would take them back to Kyoto. It wasn’t the loss of the match left a bitter taste in his mouth — actually, he was glad, that Seirin had won. It was rather how Akashi had treated him. And then there was that sudden turnaround... as if that would undo all those times of mistreatement. Akashi had used him, as an object.

Shit he had always known, that the redhead had kind of always seen basketball as shogi... but to go as far as to see him — to see the _entire team_ — as shogi pieces, that were _expendable_... Damn it! He had learned to hide his emotions behind a mask of indifferenece and annoyance, but it hurt. Damn him. He _hated_ Akashi Seijūrō and he knew what kind of person the redhead was... but damn it. It hurt more, than it should.

As they made a turn, his dark grey eyes found the celebrating players of Seirin. They were louder, than he would have liked, on their way out, but seeing the pleased relief on Tetsuya’s face eased his mind. Gods knew why his baby brother had wanted to win so much... or rather, why he had bothered with the assholes, that had been his ex-teammates...

But then again, Tetsuya had always been like that. He had a soft heart, a lot like their mother.

There were brief glances from both teams and Chihiro tried his best to maintain a calm, unreadable face. He’d get a phone call from Tetsuya toight anyway and that would be enough. But appaerently, his brother had different plans, because the next second — somehow— Tetsuya penetrated the bubble of his Rakuzan teammates and was clinging to him, a worried look in his usually blank gaze.

“Chihi, are you okay?“ he asked softly.

Chihiro sighed and patted the soft blue locks and hummed. “Yea. Just a lost match. No big deal — would have hurt more if it was any other team, than yours, Tetsu.”

Tetsuya hummed and Chihiro found himself pulling the other closer protectively as the people around them went-wide eyed at the way of address and the sudden attack from the Seirin player. A few steps away, he noticed the other Miracles approaching too.... What the _fuck_ where those bastards doing here?

“HEY, why the hell did you just call him _Tetsu_?!“ a gruff voice called angrily.

Chihiro slowly raised his eyes and found himself staring into furious dark blue ones, a few feet away. Aomine Daiki — the ace of Tōō, former ace of Teikō... and the bastard, who had broken his baby brother’s heart the most. He still remembered how fondly Tetsuya had spoken of the other... until the Kiseki no Sedai got a stick up their ass and left Tetsuya behind.

He growled lowly. “I call him whatever I want, fucker! At least I didn’t leave him behind, like you fucking proud _Miracles_!“ he spat, glaring at the blue-haired ace and then at his Captain, drawing farther from the redhead too. “It wasn’t _you_ ,“ he snarled at Aomine, “Who had to deal with Tetsuya’s self-worth issues from miles away! Not that you bastards _care_ anyway!”

Now everyone was staring wide-eyed and Tetuya slowly disentangled himself. “Sheesh, calm down, Chihi. It’s not that bad now...”

“Not _that_ _bad_? You forget, that I have to watch the sorry face of your mental ex-captain every single day...“ he made a rude gesture at Akashi, “and try not to kill him every time he speaks your name as if he _knew_ you!”

Akashi twtiched at the rude words and the teal-haired Phantom pointedly shifted between the two of them. The movement didn’t escape anyone’s attention and Chihiro scowled down at his brother in annoyance. “Still protecting them? Really, Tetsuya?“

“They’re my friends. So yes. Please don’t be so rude, Chihi.“ the teal-haired one deadpanned. “It’s not nice.”

“I’m not a nice person, Tetsuya.“ was the equally deadpan answer from the silver-haired one.

For a long moment, everyone stared at the two Phantoms quietly, thinking...

“Ne~ is Chihi-chan dating Kuroko-chan?” Mibuchi Reo asked, voicing the question, that was going trough everyone’s mind. (And at the mere thought, that Chihiro was dating Tetsuya, a certain redhead wanted to scream and murder his teammate with scissors in the slowest, most painful way, so he could get his hands on his ex-teammate. He was an Akashi. Akashi always got, what they wanted and... he’d wanted to date the teal, since their second win at the Nationals with Teikō.)

Mayuzumi Chihiro choked and made such a face, that even his usually deadpan mask could not hide the disbelief and disgust from his face. “Don’t be _disgusting_ , Mibuchi!“ he snarled. “Tetsuya is my otōto!”

For a moment, there was deathly quiet.

“HE IS **WHAT**?!” everyone shouted. (Alright, not Akashi. But the expression on the redhead‘s face indicated, that he was as surprised, as everyone else and for some reason, that made Chihiro feel _smug_.)

Tetsuya started at the loud noise and Chihiro sighed, rubbing the younger’s back calmingly. “Hey, are you okay? I know the match was a long one.”

Tetsuya made a soft noise. “I suppose I’m fine, Onī-san. Just... tired. And hungry. But you’re tired too, no?”

Chihiro sighed. “Kind of I am. And I suppose you’ll be alone again for the weekened, no?“

Tetsuya hummed. “Yeah. They’re off at work again.”

Chihiro grunted. “I’ll never understand that woman.“ he growled under his breath, “Hm, how about we get something to eat? And I’ll treat you to an extra big milkshake as congrats for winning. And we could spend the weekend together. Or at least Satruday. We both still have schoolwork to do, after all and you have to get back home in time, too.”

A huge grin spread across his brother’s face and everyone _stared_. Chihiro heard the whispers, too.

_“Is he grinning?“_

_“Hey, Aominecchi, have you ever seen Kurokocchi look so... expressive?“_

_“I didn’t know Kuroko could look like that...”_

Chihiro scowled, glaring towards the other team. “Hey, I can **_hear_** you, fuckers! Watch your mouth!” At his glare, the Seirin batch drew back and a spark of satisfaction apeared in his mind. Good, they were vary of him.

“Mou, Onī-san, are you going to be like that, cause you lost?”

Chihiro huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tetsuya. I don’t care about the match.“ he said, nudging his brother towards the exit. “I’m merely tired, like you. But it’s you, who’s about to pass out any moment, so we better go. You need some food in you too.“ he said, nudging the younger towards the exit.

“Mou, Onī-san... I’m not a fragile doll.”

Chihiro gave him an unimpressed look. “No, you’re just a ball of nerves before every single match and I know you never eat.”

Tetsuya pouted and then sighed. Obviously he was more tired, than he was letting on, because his expressions could now be clearly seen and behind him, Mibuchi cooed that he was cute. Chihiro wasn’t deaf or blind.

“Tetsu. Go ahead, will you? I’ll catch up in a moment.”

His brother gave him a curious glance but then nodded. “Sure, Onī-san.“

Once Tetsuya was gone, Chihiro whirled around and pinned a certain shooting specialist with a deadly glare. Mibuchi Reo shook in surprise and fear. “Number one, you _DON’T_ call him Kuroko-chan. _Ever_. And you _definitely don’t_ ever call him _cute_ , Mibuchi or I swear to the kami, I’ll gut you with a pencil and hang you from a hoop upside down.”

Mubuchi drew back, using Nebuya as a living shield, but he igored the move, as he turned to his brother’s former teammates. He made a rude gesture at them, glaring at each of them. “And you stay away from him too, you fucking Miracles! It was bad enough, that I had to watch him cry once, bacuse you’re a bunch of assholes.” his dark eyes landed on the redhead. “And that includes you _Captain_.“ he hissed, “Stop staring at my brother, as if he were a piece of meat. Akashi or not, you look at him like that again and you’ll be the one hanging from a hoop opposite of Mibuchi.“

Akashi looked suitably taken aback, as if he’d been physically hit.

Satisfied with the reactions, Mayuzumi Chihiro strode away, intent on taking his beloved baby brother to have milkshakes and enjoy some brother time with him. It had been months, since they’d last met anyway...

“Mayuzumi-san.”

Chihiro twitched, as he heard the redhead’s call. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the asshole now. He took a deep breath and schooled his features, before glancing behind his back. “What now, Akashi?“

“Is he really your brother? How come neither of us know, then?“

“My mother remarried.“ he stated simply. “Besides, my family life is none of your concern, Akashi. Leave my brother _alone_ or I’ll shove your freaking scissors down your troath.”

* * *

After Mayuzumi’s steps faded, the group of basketball players stood there in deathly silence. “Speak about overprotective brothers.“ murmured Aomine.

“Eh, I’m more curous about how the hell could he tell that Akashicchi wants to date Kurokocchi...” Kise said.

A pair of red scissors went flying, stratling the blonde model and cutting his cheek. “I will pretend I have _not_ heard that.”

“Oi, where’s the nice Akashicchi~!” the blonde whined.

“You lost the right to except anything nice from me, Kise, the moment you said _that_!” Rakuzan stared at their Captain, almost not believing their ears. The redhead wanted to date Seirin’s Phantom?

“Oh, come now, Akashicchi! You wanted to date him since forever! Don’t blame us for him running. It was as much _your_ fault, as ours!” the blonde retailiated immediately, padding the bleeding scar.

“ _Kise_!” Midorima hissed warningly, throwing the blonde a look.

“Oh what now, Midorima?“ Aomine grunted out, “It’s simple as that. We ruined our friendship with Tetsu and Akashi never got to ask him out? And? We fucked up. Even if he was willing to make amends... cause let’s face it, that’s what the Winter Cup was about for him... I doubt Akashi would get past his Phantom player. Mayuzumi seems to hate our guts just fine for what we did in Teikō and he doesn’t seem like the forgiving sort. Tetsu may have forgiven, but don’t put it past Mayuzumi to stab Akashi with his own scissors, if he tried being near Tetsu.”

Akashi grunted. “You’re so _reassuring_ , Aomine.”

Aomine huffed. “Let’s face it, Akashi. Tetsu was the closest to me and you. We fucked up more, than the others. And Mayuzumi has extra reasons to hate you too — if your training methods are anything like they used to be.”

Akashi’s red eyes — red, they were _normal_ red again!— flashed warningly. “Now, watch it Aomine. I’m at the end of my patience today.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Akashi. Just pray to the kami Mayuzumi won’t steal your scissors to gut you with it, like he promised. He definitely has nothing of Tetsu’s innocence.“

“And from the looks of it, he was very protective of Kurokocchi.“ Kise injected.

“What would you know about that?“ Kagami spoke up suddenly, reminding the Miracles, that Seirin was also still there. “It’s not like either of them can be read or anything.”

Kise threw the American a look and hummed. “I’ve sisters too, Kagamicchi. And I’d do anything to make sure my younger sister is safe. And Mayuzumi had that very same look. The look of an older sibling willing to burn the world for the younger.“ he shrugged, “Maybe it has something to do with them being only half-siblings?”

Another few looks were thrown around.

“Now that you say it... Mayu-chan has nothing in common with Kuroko-chan, appearance wise. Or at least, not at a first glance. From closer, they actually have some things.“ Mibuchi murmured.

“And they definitely act similarly.“ Akashi injected, “If only Mayuzumi is a bit... harsher, than Kuroko.“

“So not even _you_ knew they were related, Aka-chin?“

Akashi looked at the munching Yōsen player and shook his head. “Not at all.“ his eyes slid towards the exit, where the two Phantoms had left and he frowned inwardly.

 _‘This is bad. Very bad. Mayuzumi hates my hide. Always did...‘_ Akashi thought, _‘And it’s obvious Kuroko listens to him... and I don’t doubt Mayuzumi to go trough with his treath, if Kuroko was somehow hurt. But... how am I even supposed to try dating Kuroko, if Mayuzumi hates me? He’ll keep us apart, for sure...‘_

“Ne, Captain. Can we leave?“

Akashi’s eyes snapped over to the three Uncrowned Generals and he nodded. “Of course.“

He gave a brief, absent-minded farewell to his former teammates and walked off with Rakuzan, his mind still running in circles. He had to get past his current Phantom, if he wanted to reach out to Kuroko...

Damn it. Not he could really feel the drawbacks of having an asshole second personality. He wrinkled his nose in distease, but luckily no one noticed. “Fuck my life.“ he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Seirin team just stood there, watching as everyone left, not quiet capable of delaing with the new revelations.

“So... did I get it right?“ Furihata murmured, glancing at his teammates for confirmation, “The creepy Phantom of Rakuzan is Kuroko’s brother?”

Kagami grunted. “I’m more concerned about the scissors-weilding bastard trying to date him...”

“Agreed.“ the rest of the team said.

Aida Riko sighed. “Both sound kind of tiresome. I’m glad I don’t live Kuroko-kun’s life.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments :3


End file.
